Mokuton no Naruto : Rise of the Rokudaime Hokage
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: What if Naruto was trained to be much stronger than he was and refused to go with Jiraiya? What if he worked harder than anyone and have the Senju bloodline all allong? How far will he go? Naruhina and many others. I'm still bad at English and I have no PC yet! Rated M to be safe. Mokuton! Naruto. Abandoned for another project, for now! Dead fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is T-Aj again with yet another story to share. I had this crazy idea about Naruto refusing to go with Jiraiya's training trip. I thought about it long enough to realise that Naruto just wasted his potential on it for naught. So, in this story, it's a what if he refused to go with him. Again, a heavily changed AU and Ooc everyone, almost everyone...**

 **Warning 1 : Naruto is Jiraiya's and Tsunade's grandson. Also, he'll be much stronger as a result of a very EFFICIENT training...**

 **Warning 2 : I swear that any guest review that's NOT either an encouragement nor a building criticism WILL be DELETED ASAP!**

 **Warning 3 : Don't like? Please, don't read!**

 **Warning 4 : I need a LOT of time before continueing this story, this will be on Hiatus. The only reason why I will post it at all is to be sure that the idea won't escape from my head...**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto, shonen jump and Studio Pierrot does.**

* * *

 **Summary :** After his loss to Sasuke, Naruto took enough time to think. He decided a very different decision and took a whole another path. What will happen because of this? Will he know about his family? Will Kakashi atone his past mistakes?

* * *

Konohagakure's hospital...

"I'm glad Shika that all of you guys are safe. To be honest, I don't think I can live with your blood on my hand!" Naruto said as tears streamed from his eyes. Shikamaru smiled at this, "Well, we failed the mission. But can I ask you something? What about Sasuke? What happened?" Naruto punched the bed's table, completely shattering it. He glared at Shikamaru, "Shika, I don't want to talk about it. I need time to think, ok?"

"Alright, suit yourself. But between us, he did sell us out, right?" Upon hearing this, Naruto gritted his teeth and fists. Shikamaru though that he's angry at him, but he was mistaken, "Trust me, if it wasen't for my stupidity and giving my word to my teammate, I'd tell Tsunade-baa-chan to send her best ANBU squads and smoke that damn thing. The Sasuke I used to know is dead. He died when he was in that barell!"

Shikamaru frowned upon hearing this. Sakura and Ino will lash out at him if they'll hear it. However, this is needed to be done. Sakura however got in. She smiled at Naruto, "Hey Naruto, you're alright?" Naruto shook his head. Anger and hatered were clear in his blue eyes. "Naruto, the weather is good, no?" Naruto looked at her, "Sakura, I'm sorry about the promiss. If I wanted to keep it, I would've braught him in a coffin!" Sakura ignored him, "Naruto, when will you get out..."

"Sakura stop! You're not helping one bit!" Shikamaru said. "Sakura, I need time, ok? I'm not in a good mood! I got stabed and nearly killed by someone I was idiotic enough to call teammate, I was screwed up by you, Kakashi, and even ero-sennin! One more push, and Sasuke will be the least of you problems. That I can guarantee!"Naruto said while he leaked enough of killing intent to show that even if he's close to the grave, he's still a force to be reckon with...

"Oi Gaki, are you ready now?" Tsunade herself managed to say to her subordunate. Naruto shook his head, "Honestly, I don't know! I mean, I will betray myself if I listen to my heart. Hell, I feel that I made the biggest mistake when I promissed her..." Naruto stoped as Tsunade putted a finger on his lips. The closest woman to a mother Naruto ever had smiled at him, "Naruto, it's ok! Look, I want you in my office about seven whenever you're discharged, understand?" Naruto noded before he laid down and slept...

* * *

One week latter..

Hokage's tower, seven in the morning...

"Tsunade-sama; why are those two useless perverts here with me?" Naruto asked in irritation as Jiraiya and Kakashi were with him. Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, can I ask you what those two taught you, and how?" The said two men shivered as they now realised their impending doom...

"Tree walking, and teamwork, was Kakashi-sensei's teaching. Nah, kidding! He taught me a bit about teamwork and Sakura helped me a LOT with tree walking. Jiraiya-sensei was much better, water walking, kuchiyose no jutsu, rasengan, and how to get Kyubi's chakra... But how he did so, I'll never forgive him!" Naruto said while pointing at Jiraiya. He actually had enough. Was he trained with more attention, he would've been able to overpower Sasuke. He honestly thanked Jiraiya for his help, but how he helped him was much worst than he can take...

"Naruto, what do you mean by how? Jiraiya! Sit your ass down, NOW!" Tsunade raged at her teammate, "I swear on the Senju's souls, that if you go now, I'll make sure to ban your books in each and every corner of the globe! And to finish the job I started when I caught you red-handed!" Jiraiya did what she ordered him. Kakashi was now sweating to the killer intent leaked by TWO very pissed off blonds...

"When he was teaching me Kushiyose no jutsu, he was peeping on girls despite my constant cries for help. When he tried to make me use the Kyubi's chakra, he pushed me to a freaking pitless chasm. When he taught me Rasengan, he rarely gave me any hints, and he stole ALL my damn savings! The ones that took me YEARS to do so and ALL my missions, despite him beign filthy rich!" Naruto stoped as he felt the irresistable rage and urge to kill them both, even if he have to release his tenant, his life be damned!

"I see!" Tsunade said in a very calm tone, "Naruto, lock the windows, get out, and lock the door from the outside when you get off!" Naruto made many Kage bunshins which did as instructed, as he went out, he locked the door. Soon enough, the sound of beating and cries of pain and agony were audiable...

* * *

Yakiniku Q Restaurent...

"Thanks guys for coming here!" Naruto greeted his comrades. His facial expression was grim. No matter what subject he would discuss, it won't be nice. He noted that Choji, Kiba and Neji were in the hospital. He sighed, "Shikamaru, can you talk instead? I don't feel good. And since you're the chunin, I think you're our unnofficial leader." Shikamaru membled a 'Troublesome.' Before he took a deep breath, "Ino, Sakura, brace yourselves. Naruto can now control Sasuke's fate!"

Ino's eyes widdened at this, "Don't tell me that you'll have him killed?" Sakura putted a hand on Ino's shoulder, "Naruto, since you're the one who faught him.." Naruto noded. "To be honest, I realised something. Since Tsunade-sama banned everyone from visiting me, and telling me everything, I took a whole week to think. He just don't care! Not about me, not about you, Ino, not about you, Sakura. Not even when I told him that Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee faced death to bring him back, that he cared. He tried to kill me immidiatly. He ramed a chidori right through my lung, althoug I managed to deflect it. But he did so on his OWN conscion. In other words, that Juin didn't influence him when he tried killing me!" Naruto stoped. To his surprise, Ino and Hinata smiled at this, showing him that they will respect him no matter what his choice will be. "Now, I took a whole week to think. I decided that, if I see Sasuke again, I won't hold back! I will kill him before he decide to kill anyone of you!" Naruto said this with pure anger. Anger that he knows that the Uchiha would kill his friends. But his will to protect them made Shino's eyebrows rise, Shikamar smile, Ino cry. Hinata took a glance at Sakura, who was torn between lashing out at Naruto or thank him. Tenten noded, Lee smiled...

"Troublesome. Now we have to grow stronger." Shikamaru announced. Ino shook her head, "This means no more breaks for you and Asuma-sensei. And no more diet for me!" Naruto grinned, "Everyone, take your training seriously. And Lee, you think Gai-sensei can help me?" Lee smiled at this, "Don't worry Naruto-kun! Gai-sensei accept anyone whose flames of youth burns!" Hinata smiled at this. Tenten was thinking. Naruto then sighed, "Kunoichis, take Tsunade-sama's medical program! I think it's time for me to ask her for a little help! See ya'all!" He dissapeared leaving enough money to pay his bill. "I think Naruto-san is right. Why? Because logic and common sense says so!" Shino declared, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Sakura sighed, "There's no helping it, right?" Ino shook her head, "Was it anyone else, I would've hitted, but Naruto isn't the type that abandon a friend as long as he have some hope..." Shikamaru palmed his face, "No he isn't! I know him enough!" Hinata smiled, "I think that Naruto-kun is much wiser than he shows." Tenten looked at her, "He managed to save Neji from the darkness, that's more than enough for me!"

* * *

Hokage's tower...

"No! I won't do it, Ero-sennin!" Naruto said enraged at Jiraiya. The toad sage frowned, "But Naruto, with this you'll go..." Naruto stomped hard, "No! Just look at yourself! You didn't decided what to teach me! Beside, I bet I won't learn ANY new jutsu, nor even anything cool! Just becomming a pervert like you!" At this, Tsunade slamed her hand on her desk, "Enough! Naruto is right! He would miss his chance to go through ranks. Beside, Kakashi needs to work his lazy-ass!" Jiraiya sighed, "Well, you'll miss the world, gaki!" Naruto smirked, "Who are my parents, Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiya gulped at this. He had been caught. "See? That's why I would NEVER accept his help! Until Kakashi-sensei get back, I won't accept a training trip that sound more like going on with NO TRAINING!" Naruto yelled at the end. Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, I think you're right. I agree with you. However, I think Jiraiya must teach you somethings like Fuinjutsu and such." Naruto grinned, "If he was better than the Yondaime, then yes!"

"Are you nuts? He was the third best sealmaster on Konoha.. Oups!" Jiraiya clapped his mouth. Tsunade grinned at this, "So, who are the best two?" Jiraiya sighed, "One of them is Shodai-sama's wife, the other is... your mother, Naruto!" That struck naruto like a lightning bolt. His face showed shoc, then nothing, then a pitless undilatable rage, "You knew? You knew this whole time and never told me? What's wrong with you?"

Naruto then turned to the wall and buried his face in his palms. He cried for a good five minutes. He had one question which he voiced, "Why? Why you never told me? Why did you even care about me?" Jiraiya stoped the bile and words before they got out. "Naruto, you can consider me as your mother. If that dosen't bother you?" Tsunade said before she was tackled by the blond teen. For a thirteen years old, he have an impressive strength. He gave her a shiny smile before he mumbled 'Thank you' over and over and over. "Now then, Jiraiya, if you will train Naruto, do it on the village!" Tsunade ordered before she continue, "Oh, and no researches!" Jiraiya held his heart upon hearing this. Naruto gave Tsunade a foxy grin before he thanked her, "Arigato, Tsunade-Kaa-chan!" Jiraiya smiled, "Gaki, why don't you call me like her?" Naruto glared at him, "Sorry, but maybe when I will forget the incidents you did!" Jiraiya's head fell as Tsunade giggled, "He got you, Ero-sennin!"

* * *

Three weeks latter...

"Naruto, are you sure that you will take us all on?" Neji asked, "But then again, what if you'll be hurt?" Naruto grinned, "Nah I won't. Beside, I will limit my power enough not to hurt you guys!" Kiba snorted, "Don't be too cheeky!" Hinata and Ino shook their head, "The pot calling the kettle black!" Ino said. Tenten and Sakura rised their shoulders. "Ready? Start the gauntlet!" Was the voice of Shikamaru, who decided to fight last. Neji immidiatly rushed to Naruto, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" He yelled as his hands blurred to hit Naruto. As Neji stopped, he backed as Naruto puffed away and yelled, "Hakke Kaiten!" As he spinned and formed a chakra dome, Naruto yelled, "Rasengan!" As the two jutsus collided, Neji was overpowered little by little, until he ended up half buried. Naruto grinned, "First win!" Choji was next.

Naruto smiled, "Choji, whatever happenes, happenes. Let the better man win!" Choji noded smilling, "Baika no jutsu!" He yelled as he expanded to a sphere, "Nikudan Sensha!" He rolled at an astonishing speed while Naruto avoided all his attacks. Finally, Naruto formed a Rasengan and slamed it on the ground. A chasm was created as the chakra sphere exploded, effectively trapping Choji. "You improved a lot, Choji! You've done great!" Naruto complimented as he helped Choji up. Choji smile, "I would've been stronger Naruto, but the price is too high!" Naruto noded as he flashed a foxy grin, "I know, Choji. Just don't scare me again. I would never be the same had you, Shikamaru, Kiba or Neji died on that mission!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Kiba, Shino, I don't know about you guys, but I yield! Naruto's power increased a lot!" Naruto smirked, "Oh! So you noticed, Shikamaru? I knewed that you're a genius!" Lee sighed, "Naruto-kun, as much as I want to give you a good spar, I won't fight you until I'm one hundred percent!" Naruto smiled, "Well, to be honest, like you, I'm not truelly on my top. If I'm quarter strength, then I'm great!"

Shino shook his head, "Naruto-san, you're doing this for us?" Naruto tilted his head, "Doing what?"

Shino sighed, which shocked Hinata and Kiba, "Naruto, we all know that you never break your promisses, do you?" Naruto shook his head, "I said that I will bring Sasuke-yaro back, but I didn't say I won't bring him back in a coffin or crippled if he threatens anyone of you!" Naruto declared. "Well, in that case, I think until the next exam in Kumogakure, I will be your teacher, again, Naruto!"

Naruto recognized the voice, "Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi eyesmiled, "Well, Jiraiya-sama went on a mission. And I asked him about you. I'm sorry if I was a bad sensei, Naruto, Sakura." The two genins smiled, "Don't be. Since we're both Ninjutsu specialist, and Tsunade-Kaa-chan will train Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten, all is good, no?"

This surprised the girls. "What? You thought I won't recomend you ladies to train under a sannin?" Naruto said grinning before he was tackled by... Hinata?

"Thank you Naruto-kun! I knewed that you're a good man!" Naruto ruffed the girl's hair as he closed his eyes and smiled, "No I'm not! Jiraiya-sensei told me that I will have to kill sometime soon!" However, when he opened his eyes, he immidiatly panicked, "Hinata? Oh Kami-sama! I killed her!" Ino giggled at this, "Naruto, she likes you, a lot!"

"What does it mean, Ino?" Naruto asked in confusion. Sakura smirked, "Why don't you ask Hinata out for a date instead of me?" Naruto's eyes widdened, "You mean... no way! She's the Hyuga's heiress, isn't she?" Neji chuckled at his friend's expression, "That she is, Naruto. However, as her big brother, I won't allow you!" Naruto's eye twitched at this...

'Uh-oh! Gai, I hope you can dig a good grave!' Kakashi thought amused. Naruto dissapeared much to the astonishment of everyone and was just behind Neji with a kunai on the Hyuga prodigy's neck, "Neji, you know that I respect you as a friend and comrade, and even estimate you as a good damn genius. However, if you stand in my way, I'll kill you!" Neji activated his byakugan and glared at Naruto eyes and wished he didn't...

His blue mischivious eyes were cold. Dull, cold and can show Neji one thing : death is screaming his name. Neji immidiatly jumped back in panic, "Who or what are you?" Naruto grinned at this, "The second strongest genin in konohagakure!" Kiba yelled at this statement, "Who is the strongest one?" Naruto smiled, "Kosuke-ji-chan is a high jonin-level genin. He refused to take the hat as the Godaime actually!"

"You know the Eternal genin?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled, "Since the last week actually. If someone can protect Tsunade-Kaa-chan, it's him!" Ino's eyes widdened, "Tou-chan told me about him! He's a legendary ninja whose retired now!" Naruto just grinned, "So, guys, now what? You resume your clan training? Oh, and Neji? Can I carry Hinata home?" Neji shook his head, "I was honestly joking with you Nar..." Everyone, including Shino and Kakashi, yelled in unison, "NEJI IS JOKING! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!"

"What? I'm not THAT bad, am I?" Neji asked with a sweat drop in the back of his head. Neruto shook his head, "When you pulled that stick out of your ass?" Kiba then added, "You're a stuck-up jerk!" Shikamaru added, "A real stick in the mud!" Neji was demoralized by those words...

"Naruto, let's go!" Kakashi ordered, 'Or else, Hokage-sama will kill me!' He added mentally. Naruto waved his hand, "See ya'all later guys. Yakiniku Q at seven!" He then dissapeared in a plume of smoke. "I wonder what Kakashi-sensei will teach him now!" Sakura asked no one in particular. Naruto was lucky, that's for sure...

* * *

Training ground 3...

Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto warming-up. Truth be told, the boy is allways energetic. He thought about something before he voiced it, "Naruto, do you know the difference between Spacial recomposition and Elemental recomposition?" Naruto shook his head, "No. Unfortunatly, I heard about it just now.." Kakashi shook his head, "I thought so! Spacial recomposition or shape manipulation is like the Rasengan. Elemental recomposition or Nature transformation is like my Chidori. In short, Chidori or Raikiri is just a concentration of Lightning chakra nature." Kakashi paused before he continued, "Elemental recomposition increases the power of chakra a lot. For example, an E-rank bunshin can become a C-rank if mixed with water chakra. Remember Zabuza's Mizu bunshins?" Naruto noded, "They were strong despite everything." Kakashi eyesmiled, "There's five possible type of chakra nature : Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth and Wind."

Naruto shook his head, "I still don't get what that have to do with this training?" Kakashi sighed in frustration, "Well, I guess we need to know your chakra type now." He pulled out two piece of paper as he continued, "With this piece of paper." Naruto rised an eyebrow in confusion, "This piece of paper?" Kakashi's papper suddently crumpled, "This special paper allow you to test your affinity once you chanel you chakra. If it's fire, it will burn. Wind, it will be cut in two. Lightning, like mine, will crumple. Water will become wet." Naruto rised his shoulders as he channelled his chakra. As he did, Kakashi's eye widdened...

"No way! Wind is unexpected, but this!" Kakashi said in shoc, 'Stupid me! I had a damn golden mine ALL this time!' Naruto rised an eyebrow, "So what if two branches grew up and interwined as it's sliced?" Kakashi immidiatly grabed Naruto's collar and shook him as he said, "So what you said? You got the damn wood sub element and you tell me so what? We'll go to Hokage-sama, NOW!" Before Naruto can utter a word, Kakashi shunshined with him...

* * *

Hokage tower...

"Tsunade-sama, you wouldn't believe this!" Kakashi said as he got in with a struggling Naruto. Tsunade rised an eyebrow, "Kakashi, what does that have to do with your student?" Kakashi eyesmiled, "Er, everything Tsunade-sama. I think he's related to you, since he have... wind as an affinity, and..." Tsunade almost lost her patience, "What does he have? Speak up!"

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan eye, chacking out the office before he said in a barely audiable voice, "Shodai-sama's Kekkei Genkai, the Mokuton!" Tsunade, who took a sip from her tea, immidiatly spitted it back, "WHAT?" She yelled in shoc.

Naruto was utterly confused. As he looked at his hand, he found the very chakra paper that was splitted in two and had two small branches interwined. "Naruto, do it again!" Tsunade ordered the boy. Naruto noded as he channeled his chakra into a new chakra paper. At first, the paper splited in two. But then, the paper turned into wood and little by little, two small branched with leaves grew up and interwined. But what happened next shocked even Naruto. Those branches grew to separate from each other after a single coil. Then, a branch's end dripped a bit of water, the other end litted up some fire as big as a lighter's flame. However, a very small lightning arc formed between the two branches for a little second. But that made Tsunade rush to a shelve and pull out a book...

"As I suspected! Naruto, it seems that you have a great potential locked inside you. The the ability of Oji-sama, and to channel chakra nature inside the wood!" Tsunade explained as she scrolled through the pages. She paused a second before she continued, "Kakashi, bring me you Kouhai!" The silver haired jonin was now scared. Any kage, no matter how old or young he is, can never speak with such a maddness unless...

"Tsunade-sama, don't tell me that you'll work my student to the bone?" The grin on her face showed everything, "No! Naruto-kun here will work to his very core!"

Naruto gulped as he felt his impending doom. He tried to argue, "Er, Tsunade-kaa-chan, don't you think..." "Silent!" She roared. Naruto fell on his back as she continued, "Naruto, you have only one year to properly use and power up your Kekkei Genkai. After this, your chances are cut in half. The next year, you may never be able to use it. Ever again!"

Naruto's eyes widdened as Tsunade closed the book. Now he had two choices. Either turning this new weapon into the sharpest of swords, either losing it. But there is allways a price for power he mused.

He took a minute thinking, "Ok Kaa-chan. I'll do it! Do you know any Mokuton user? And a wind jutsus expert?" Tsunade smiled upon hearing this, "Naruto, I think you made the right decision to stay in the village." Naruto frowned, "Tell Ero-sennin to train his ass to shape with his strongest jutsus. As much as I hate to say this, we need each and everyone to train and soar as strong as possible. If we won't be ready in three years, many of us will..." He posed as he took a grim expression, "..die!"

Tsunade frowned at this. Naruto, a thirteen years old brat was more right than a whole village. Time spent in peace made many shinobis lazy bums and kunoichis fangirls. Now it's time to change all this. It was a do or die situation. And there's no way that Senju Tsunade is going to allow many talents to die untimely...

"Naruto, there's a book about vacuum manipulation. I want you to read it and uderstand every word. Hammer it down if you have to. I'm ordering you this as both your Kage and especially as your mother!" Tsunade said with all the authority she have. Truth be told, she would never let her little gaki die on her untimely. Never again she mused.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san is here!" Announced Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. "Let them in, Shizune." Tsunade ordered as she resumed her paperwork. Naruto thought about something, 'Isn't there any jutsu that let's you know what your kage bunshins does?'

As Kakashi entered, he was followed by a tiger-masked ANBU. "Tsunade-sama, allow me to introduce Tora here to my student. Tora, Naruto. And in reverse." Kakashi said as Tora removed his mask, "Hokage-sama, do I keep my current codename or shall I have another one?" Tsunade frowned, "Yamato will be your codename." Naruto rised an eyebrow, "Really? He dosen't have a name?" Kakashi eyesmiled, "Kinoe, Tora, Tenzo and now Yamato I guess. But his real name is unknown even to him."

Yamato crestfalled, "Kakashi-senpai, why you told him?" Kakashi shook his head, "Now now Tenzo, why you're so ashamed?" Yamato growled, "Why I never get any respect?"

* * *

 **AC: Sorry everyone, my PC broke down. I'm torn between saying good ridence and to feel sad...**

 **Anyway, sorry if it feels rushed, but I'll need to wait who know how many monthes.. So take care, Aj out for long...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Unfortunately, still no PC yet... However, I borrowed a tab until I can buy another one... After two salaries or more. But hey, I'm happy that I didn't lose anything. However, if you read this, I went through an operation. Let's hope that I recover from that surgery guys and laddies...**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

* * *

 **Ch 1 : A massive leap.**

Three months later...

Konoha's Hokage's tower...Tsunade was finally in a good mood. Kakashi told her that her surrogate little brother and son have improved unbelievably since he started his training three months ago. She had to admet that the kid was a real diamond in the rough. She was finally relaxing since the boy told her how to defeat her nightmare : shadow clones!

 _Flashback, a week since Naruto's training begun..._

 _Hokage's tower..._

 _"I still can't believe that Naruto really wants to kill Sasuke-kun!" Ino told Sakura about her thoughts. Sakura sighed at this, "Honestly, me neither. I mean, they were two good friends once, no?" Tenten rises her shoulders, "Wasn't Naruto the one who fought Sasuke? I mean, whatever happened changed his view!" Hinata nodes at this. Tsunade was in her office, but her assistant, Shizune, warned them about her bad mood most of time. Now here they were waiting for the raven haired woman to let them in. However, they saw the subject of their conversation one Uzumaki Naruto._

 _"Hello ladies. Why are you at the door of Tsunade-kaa-chan?" The blond Benin asked. Surprisingly, Hinata answered stuttering, "W-w-well, N-N-Naruto-kun, we were w-waiting for Shizune-san..." Naruto nodes in understanding, "Oh, I see." He said before he went in without knocking the door..._

 _"You asked for me, Tsunade-kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade almost threw a scroll at him, "Don't scare me again!" She ordered. Naruto apologized, "I'm truelly sorry about it. Anyway, I think that the kage bunshin works perfectly for you in case you feel that the paperwork is overwhelming!" He was shocked when he was embraced by the Hokage who thanked him, "Thank you a lot Naruto-kun for the help! Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu!) !" Immediately, five clones appeared as they went to help Tsunade with her ordeal..._

 _After some minutes in which the genin took to get his breath back thanks to the bear hug he just got. Naruto however asked her about two things, " By the way, Tsunade-kaa-chan, why are the girls waiting? Also, is there anyone but Asuma-sensei know of wind jutsus?" Tsunade thought about it, "Well, I told Shizune not to let them in until I finish this monstrosity called paperwork. And Asuma helped you?" Naruto nodes at her question. Tsunade sighed, "That book about vacuum manipulation was written by the most efficient ANBU leader. He was one of the best in Konoha. However, I think Jiraiya knows some wind jutsus although he never uses them in battle since there's only one B-rank. He's the only one I can recommend. Tell the girls to come here two hours. But first, tell me, where is the training now?"_

 _"Well, Kakashi-sensei wants me to cut a waterfall in half now. But I still can't do it yet. Yamato-sensei told me that I need to master water and earth to the point that I can use it on one hand dattwbayo!" Naruto reported his progress to Tsunade. The woman smiled at this. She knows Kakashi enough to trust him that he wants to redeem himself. She knows that, since he expressed deep regrets, and that he doesn't really care anymore who's son is Naruto. That he never realised that that boy is the only one who's had an admirable way as a ninja, and moral code..._

 _"That's it. Dismissed!" Tsunade said in an authoritive tone. Nuaruto nodes as he got out, told the girls, and went who know where..._

 _Also she told Jiraiya where Naruto trains. He helped every time he finished a mission and reported. Tsunade smirked that Jiraiya decided to let the training trip matter drop until Naruto is fifteen or so._

 _Tsunade ordered each and every shinobi, kunoichi, ANBU, and even academy students to rise their level, she ordered that in less three years, jonin to be as strong as kages, chunins as strong as jonins, genins as strong as chunins, and academy students as strong as genins. And she didn't meant as fresh or rookie level..._

 _Jiraiya smirked as he heard her speech, 'I knewed that you'll be a damn good Hokage, Tusnade-hime.' He sighed, he really loved her ever since near fourth years ago, when they were about fifteen or so. He wanted to tell Naruto the truth, about a lot of things. About his parents, his heritage, about he's his godfather, that he wanted the boy to be stronger,..._

 _Then again, he needs to be a perfect sage before it's too late..._

Flashback ends.

* * *

Tsunade smiled as she remembered that memory about her surrogate son. However, she frowned as she reviewed his potential compared to Hyuga Neji. The boy didn't change a lot, but he improved. And he asked for a match against Naruto in case he'll date his cousin. The Hyuga prodigy improved, yes. But against the desiple of Konoha's strongest Sannin and jonin, not to mention the current leader of ANBU division, that would be a loss of potential. However, once he heard that Naruto would be only available once he'll compete in kumogakure's chunin exam, he accepted that. However, what only she knows is that the Raikage accepted her offer about apprentice being allowed, only for this time...

However, that contained risks too. Team 8 and 9, better known as Team Kurenai and Team Gai respectively, had a Hyuga member. Meaning, it would not be safe for them. Naruto had accepted immidiatly to enter, as an apprentice. Team 7 and 10, well, were a twobman team each. Sakura declined since she knewed that she wasn't ready yet. Into and Choji declined since they were too used to Shikamaru. So, Konohagakure would compete with only ONE Benin this time...

Tsunade knewed that Naruto is a jinchuriki. She knewed that he would be always backed up by a millennia old Biju. She knewed that he is currently the best genin in their village. However, she was sceptical about one thing. What if there would be a jonin level genin? What if there would be an assassin? She had one choice : to make sure that Naruto would be stronger than pretty much any other jonin. But they had only two months. Kakashi and Jiraiya told her that Naruto made a great progression. Scratch that, he made a HUGE leap of progress. He even started to train with kenjutsu.

Actually, he baught a katana and a tanto. Of course, those were chakra conductive to help him even more. Jiraiya told her that he was able to improve and perfect the three wind jutsus within days. Days! Also, Kakashi told her that he developed a more powerful version of the Rasengan. And even add his wind element to the regular version. However, he told her that Naruto decided to stop any further training in the favor of his first original jutsu after he heard of the lightning chakra mode.

"Whatever comes from Naruto is not surprising. If he'll invent an A-rank jitsu, or even an S-rank one, I would expect it." She told Shizune, who just entered the office to see Tsunade with four shadow clones. Shizune rises her eyebrow, "Tsunade-sama, what do you mean by that?" Tsunade smiled as she replied to her assistant and friend, "Well, I've heard that he'll take a break before he'll resume what he started." Shizune sighed at this.

* * *

Later, Yakiniku Q...

"Asuma-sensei, why don't we go to Kumogakure? I mean Dokirin-chan (yes, Sakura!) can be one of ournteam, no?" Asuma took a drag from his cigarette and blew it, "I'm not sure that any of you is strong enough. Naruto on the other hand is, well, any of you asked Kakashi?" Shikamaru shrug it off, "He's very troublesome, Asuma-sensei. I mean we all know that he's the strongest one of us now. I won't be amazed if he'll be the first of us to be jonin."

"Shikamaru, are you serious? I mean, he told me that when someone tries and kill you with no remorse, he can't be your friend." Choji asked his best friend. Who signed, "He took a week thinking, and his conclusion was simple : Should Sasuke become a threat tonany of us, he won't think, he'll fight to kill first, then he'll drag him to an ANBU cell screaming and kicking. That if he didn't kill or crippled that traitor."

"Oh he's a traitor alright. But something is wrong. I mean I have a feeling that killing him would piss his brother off. And trust me, he's scarier than the snake sannin himself!" Came the voice of one Uzumaki they all know.

"Naruto, you're done training? What about Hinata?" Asked Ino smirking. Naruto sighed, "I only took a short break. Also, I'll treat team 10 alright!" Naruti replied to Ino and Asuma respectively. As the waiter asked if any of them will have more, Naruto asked to put Ino, Shikamaru and Asuma's bill on him. "What? Asuma-sensei, I didn't promise you to treat Choji!" Naruto said smirking as he puffed in a plume of smoke.

"I'm so gonna kill that brat!" Asuma said. Naruto, who was at Ichiraku ramen for a second meal exploded in laughter. Kakashi just shook his head, " You pranked Asuma now?" Naruto nodes while Kakashi eyesmiled, "Good student!"

* * *

Latter that day...

A training ground outside Konohagakure...

"So, Kakashi, what can younsay about our student?" Asked a tall white haired man by the name of Jiraiya. Kakashi eyesmiled, "A very interesting one. He didn't stop training. He even mastered the wind jutsus you gave him within hours, and the shunshin in less than thirty minutes with his kage bunshins." Jiraiya lowered his head in guilt, 'I was wrong. I would've really wasted two years of his life for nothing?' "Ero-sennin? What are you doing here? Sorry, I'm still unavailable until I become a chunin!" Naruto made his appearance known. Jiraiya's eyes widened, even by a bit, "Er, nothing. How about we try to control 'it'?" Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You can't control what is not your own. I'm trying to negotiate with him day in and day out about how much, name, and things like that with no avail!" Jiraiya was going to protest but Kakashi shook his head, "Jiraiya-sama, Naruto is right. If anyone knows how to deal with the fox, it's him. He told me that the fox was right about each and everything he told him. That he never lies to him. And that he's a sentient a millennia-old being. I think it's up to Naruto, who lived with him his whole life, to judge if, when, and how to use the fox's power."

"Exactly! If I must earn his respect, I must be a sage at least, that's what he told me. And if I somehow give him his other half back, then it would be great. He told me that once he'll get his other half, either the two of us will be the strongest team, either he'll swallow me whole..." Naruto explained. Jiraiya gulped upon hearing this. It seems that Naruto can't use what he's not given. He shuddered when he thought that he was throwing his godson / grandson to his death. For what?

"Naruto, I think you're right. So, will you give up on Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto laughted for a whole minute before he smiled, "Is he my friend? He plunged his chidori on my chest with no hesitation or regrets, because I'm supposed to be his best friend!"

"So he went this far, huh?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi. The jonin sighed, "I was mistaken since day one. I hope my students will forgive me one day!" Naruto smiled, "It happened, it's done, OK? Don't feel guilty, Kakashi-sensei dattebayo." Kakashi eyesmiled, "Naruto, about that jutsu, what do you have in your mind?" Naruto thought about it long enough...

"An armor that can both protect and increase my power and cutting range. You think that would work?" Kakashi thought about it, "You managed to take a jutsu like the rasengan where no one else could, so why not? But if I were you, I'd use as many kage bunshin as I can. Actually, use ONLY shadow clones until you can perfect it." Naruto smiled at this, no, he grinned, "I think we need to go somewhere else. I mean, I want this secret to die. Also, Yamato-taicho helped me a lot by telling me the secret of the Mokuton."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Naruto, you can use the Mokuton?" Naruto nodes, "I have the potential to, but I need to learn two things : Water and Earth chakra, and how to use only one hand to channel chakra in it. Yamato-taicho said it's very hard..." Kakashi sighed, "Jiraiya-sama, please don't repeat this to anyone!" Jiraiya smiled, "Who can I tell apart Tsuna-hime or the toads?" Naruto grinned, "They both know since a long time. I told Kishi and Kaa-chan so they know what to expect just in case!" Jiraiya huffed as he muttered something, mostly a curse!

* * *

One month latter...

Yakiniku Q ...

"I still can't believe that even Neji declined to spar with the dead-last of our class!" Inuzuka Kiba announced a bit angry. Surprisingly, Sakura glared at him, "Kiba, must I remind you that he was sabotaged? And no, I consider him like a brother. I have to admet, Tsunade-sama couldn't be wrong about him, no?" Tenten smiled, "Neji was scared when he heard about some of things Naruto can do!"

"Hey everyone, talking badly about me?" Naruto appeared in a shunshin. "Naruto-kun? Why you came here?" Naruto grinned, "Well, Asuma-sensei asked Kurenai-sensei out. But I'm worried about Kala ship sense I'd behaviour. He gave me a lot of money, and he went with Jiraiya-sensei to a pub!"

"Kakashi-sensei drinks? What happened?" Sakura asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "The man's hurt, but I don't know why... Oh! I think I know why! Guys, if I went out with Temari, and Sakura found that Sasuke went with another girl that's NOT Ino, how would Hinata-chan, Sakura, Ino and Shika act?"

The four looked at each other since they knewed exactly what Naruto was talking about. He answered their question, "Exactly! Heartbroken, See?" Shikamaru asked the unasked question, "But why Jiraiya-sama of ALL people?" Naruto sighed, "Ero-sennin is always trying to hide something I'm too familiar with : pain! He must had a family. But I don't want to ask him nor Kaa-chan. They're two of my closest persons. Hell, I consider the man the closest person I ever had as a father. Also, the sand siblings are like my siblings, you guys are the same except Hinata-chan. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are like older brothers to me, now more than ever!"

"Damn it Naruto! Can we play shogi latter?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodes, "Unfortunately, I need to make sure that Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin make it home. But tomorrow morning would be great,no?" Shikamaru smiled, "Morning is troublesome, but that's a deal!"

"I wonder why Kakashi-sensei never told Kurenai-sensei anything!" Hinata whispered. Naruto sighed, "Beats me. Maybe he didn't want to build his happiness over his friend's?" Sakura's eye widened, "Naruto, what would you do to Sasuke-kun?" Naruto sighed, "Beat the hell out of him and drag his sorry ass back. Orochimaru isn't as scary as his brother. And I met them BOTH!"

"So, you mean that Sasuke have lost everything for naught?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto palmed his face, "Of course he did! Unless Itachi is dying, than Sasuke would have a chance. Although, it would be very minimal. Hell, I can kill Orochimaru soon enough, but Itachi... He was the candidate to follow up Sandaime-jii-chan!" Sakura's eyes widened, "No way!" Naruto sighed, "Way! And the problem is that he was an S-rank by our ages or Lee's age guys. In short, he's one of the strongest S-ranks. And I'm sure that he's the last person I would piss off!"

"Naruto, younof all people?" Sakura asked. Naruto, brave, fearless and courageous Naruto is scared? This is bad. Very bad! Shikamaru looked at Neji, who sighed, "Naruto, what scares you about him?" Naruto sighed, "I don't know? It's like that man is death incarnated. Ifnit weren't for Jiraiya-sensei, I wouldn't be here talking with you!"

Kiba shook his head, "I don't believe it and I don't buy it that you're the strongest one of us!" Naruto smiled, "Why don't you ask Akamaru?" Shino knewed immediately what Naruto was speaking about. "Kiba, don't! Naruto isn't the kind of guys that boast emptily. My kikkai bugs tell me that he is not weak. Not one bit." Ignoring shino's warning, Kiba told Akamaru to go ahead. And he wished he didn't...

"Are you sure Akamaru?" Kiba asked in total disbelief. Choji asked Kiba about it, "Kiba, what did Akamaru told you?" Kiba grimaced, "He told me that, Naruto is much stronger than any of us rookie nine! But he told me that he can take on all of us and manage to do it very easily. He's at least high chunin level now I think!"

Neji's eyes widened as he used his Byakugan. He gave Naruto a bad glare, "Naruto, why you have a kage-level reserves?" That caught everyone by surprise. To have a kage-level chakra reserves means that he can use many A-rank jutsu with minimal effort. Naruto shrug it off, "My curse since day one. While you guys have to build your reserves, I struggled a LOT to control it. Whenever I like it or not, I had to burn my ass to have a minimal control. Now at least, I'm a little better. But why, I won't tell for your sake. Ask Tsunade-kaa-chan or Jiraiya-sensei!"

"That means that you won't tell us no matter what?" Ino asked. Naruto sighed, "Neji, do you want to talk about your juin? No? See Ino? Neji, who's curse is much better than mine, doesn't want to talk about it. This kind of scar never heals no matter how long it takes. It's a scare that I litteraly bear in my very soul, each and every day, since my very first hour. You really want to know why I would fight Sasuke with everything I got?" Naruto asked everyone who nodes.

"Because both of us lost everything. I may be a bit luckier, I lost my family since my very first hour. But he lived with them. I understand his pain. I may would've done the same. But I had this bad feeling that he would hate us one day or another. That's why, if he'll ever be against us, sorry Sakura, but it's rather one soul than a lot. Oh, and Ino, if I didn't consider you a sister, I would've asked you out!" Naruto jokednat the end.

Ino shook her head, "No thank you, Naruto-nii! Hinata-chan is way better cook than me. Actually, she's the best chef I know! Hinata-chan, why don't you sneak a Benton to Naruto when he trains?" Hinata was embarrassed by her friend's speech. Naruto shook his head, "Unfortunately, I must decline. Even now I'm training at elemental recomposition. Serious staff guys!" Everyone's eyes widened as Shikamaru talked, "I knew that you're too troublesome. Aren't you supposed tontrain in Hijutsus?" Naruto shook his head, "If it wasbup to me, I wouldn't. However, I mastered one of them. You see, the Uzumaki clan is known for their skill at Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. But they can come later when I'm ready I guess."

"You had a clan?" Ino, Sakura and Tenten asked in total disbelief. Naruto grinned, "Ask any jonin or any older generation shinobi from Iruka-sensei to Tsuna-kaa-chan, and they'll tell you." Shikamaru was fuming. Something surprising coming from the lazy Nara, "I think I'll bunk with you latter Naruto!" He announced. And soon "Me too!" Came from the others mouthes, except Lee, Sakura and Tenten...

* * *

The next day, the morning...

Hokage's tower...

Tsunade was having a normal morning. She was thankful to Naruto's advise about using shadow clones. However, she was surprised that the Konoha 11 as are know, including Naruto, who's their unofficial leader, entering her office after knocking.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing my morning!" Tsunade said in an authoritive tone. Naruto smiled, "Well, Hokage-sama, we, by we I mean they, want to know about my... Secret!" Tsunade's eyes widened upon hearing this. She cursed under her breath. Then she looked at them, "OK, which one? If it is about his lineage, I'm afraid it must remain a secret until I decide otherwise. If it is about his curse, I suppose that Jiraiya, my old teammate can explain. If it is about Naruto's last name, then I can explain." Naruto grinned as he reported, "By the way, why are the Uzukami's Hijutsus are way too easy?" Tsunade smirked, "I knew it! So, now what? Learning about water manipulation?" Naruto shook his head, "Not really. Although I would get much more help with it than my affinity, I don't think I can now. I mean, learning about it is easy, but I don't have enough time. And my project is taking all the time I've got..."

"I see. So what will you do?" Tsunade asked Naruto who went to the window, "Finish it off! The task I mean. Then tell our mutual friend to meet me after the exam. See ya'all!" Naruto said in a sly grin as he dissapeared before anyone else can catch him.

Shikamaru voiced his complain, "Naruto is truelly troublesome. We had that shogi game. And he almost beat me on more then one occasion. I don't know what Kakashi-san did to him, but I don't want to know. I miss the old Naruto, a bit!" Tsunade sighed, "He's the same Naruto. Only matured a little, and dropped his mask!" Hinata's eyes widened, "N-N-Naruto-kun was wearing a mask this whole time? Why?" Tsunade sighed, "Ask Naruto when he'll be ready. I don't think you want to know! But one thing is sure : he's the one who've been protecting this village with his life at the cost of his sanity each and everyday since hour one!"

Hinata's eyes widened, "T-T-Tsunade-sama, if that's true, t-then why are a lot of people who...?" Tsunade sighed, "Hiruzen-sensei tried his best. He even putted Naruto under his protection, and yet it didn't work a lot. But know this : Naruto had something sealed within him since his very first hour out of necessity. However, the villagers didn't understand it. And Hinata, your father was a bit, I let you guess!"

Neji gritted his teeth, "Hiashi-sama told me to hurt Naruto at the chunin exam!" Lee and Tenten's eyes widened upon hearing this new piece of information, Tsunade's only visible reaction was her narrowed eyes. On the inside however, it was a volcano waiting to erupt. Hinata looked down, hidding her face. But it was clear that she was angry, no beyond pissed. Shikamaru however, asked the unanswered question, "Even if his parents were bad, why the hell did they carry their hate toward him?" Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, breaking it in two.

"Don't you talk about his parents! If the villagers knew, they would've been much better toward him! However, he would be killed one way or another. As far as I know, they are Konoha's top heroes, on par with the Hokages, sannins, and even Sakumo-san! The only one who should be seen as greater hero is Naruto himself! The Yondaime Hokages will was the following : Don't thank me, don't think of me as a hero, because Naruto should be seen as a hero greater than any kage, that's all I ask!"

"Naruto a hero?" Kiba asked. Tsunade frowned as she yelled, "TENZO!" As the said man entered, she ordered him to find Jiraiya and tell him to bring his sorry ass to the tower code three. As the man shunshined, Sakura asked, "Tsunade-sama, is code three THAT important? I mean, I once red that codes are classified by their importance." Tsunade answered, "Code three is a secret that only three people can reveal with no persecution. I'm one of them. The other is Naruto. The last one is Jiraiya." Kiba was going to ask why Naruto can do so, however Shino explained, "This secret is Naruto's, am I right?"

Tsunade sighed, "No matter what, if you will think badly of Naruto, then, I will personnaly punish the ones who'll do so. He wanted you guys to know just in case any of you would work with him. This showed me how selfless he really is. He suffered more than anyone I ever knewed. I have to say, even if he's my subordinate, I utterly respect him!"

"Did you asked for us, Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked the boxom Hokage. Tsunade rised an eyebrow, "Jiraiya, why Kakashi and Naruto are with you?" Jiraiya smiled, "Well, since it's Naruto's secret, he wanted us as his support. Also, Kakashi swore that he would never let his student have a problem on his own. Now that I told you why, can we tell them what we came for?" Tsunade noded as the Gama-sennin took a deep breath to calm down.

"What I tell you, you must never repeat it, is that clear?" As everyone nodes, Jiraiya turned to his godson, "Naruto, I got to admet, I made many mistakes in my lifetime. But I need you to listen to the very end. I was afraid of your reaction if you ever knew. But now, I will face them, consequences be damn." Naruto rises an eyebrow at this, "What are you talking about, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya shook his head before he told everyone about Naruto's condition. Sakura gasped, Ino dropped to the ground and broke down crying. Hinata felt her eyes watered. Tenten looked down. The boys, even the gentle Choji and the stoic Shino felt bad about themselves. Choji and Shikamaru much less, and Neji, well he looked as if he wants to apologize to Naruto, but he couldn't. Naruto smiled, "What guys? I mean so what if I had the furball all this time? Apart being grumpy, he's not that bad dattebayo!"

Jiraiya sighed, "Since when you talk to it?" Naruto grinned, "A while, since that ravine incident?" Jiraiya rises an eyebrow as Naruto continued, "Oh, and it's a He by the way!" Kakashi sighed, "Jiraiya-sama?" Jiraiya looked at everyone, "Now that you all know, what's your decision? How do you see Naruto?"

Ino was the first to speak, "I can't believe that Naruto didn't went as a nuke-nin!" Sakura glared at Ino who retorted, "Oh shut up Sakura! You used to hit him on a whim! We all know! Hell, it's a miracle Naruto didn't die from a concussion or beated the hell out of you!" Shikamaru smiled, "Heh, I think I respect him a lot more, isn't that right, Choji?" Choji smiled as he nodes, "Naruto, if you ever want to eat at my family's restaurant, it would be on the house!" Shino pinched Kiba, who was feeling a bit disgusted how Naruto was bullied, and he almost lost control. Hinata wanted to tell Naruto something, but she avoided it. Lee would've said something, if Tenten didn't clap his mouth. Neji however said "Sorry if I overreacted. My juin is a bless it seems!"

Tsunade however smiled, even if it was a ghost of a smile, 'Naruto, you have some interesting people to back you up it seems.' As the Konoha's 10 got out, Tsunade frowned a for a little while, "Naruto, do you really want to know about your family?" Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing this. All his life, he utterly wished but one thing. One true wish. To know about his family, who are they? Were they good people? Were they honored after their death? His ultimate wish, or rather his TRUE ultimate wish was to have a family. Naruto may be a thirteen years old, but even at the tender age of four, he was way more mature than most civilians twice his age. They say that pain can make a child grow into a man. They said that once we suffer great pain, we wish our death sometimes. Naruto is one of those cases...

"You KNEW? All along? Why you never told me? Do I have any living relatives? Where are they now?" Naruto asked in a very quick succession an astonished Tsunade, a lazy-looking Kakashi, and a frowning Jiraiya. His eyes showed a turmoil of emotions. He was angry, sad, and hopeful at the same time. Anger because he was never told the one thing he wished to know. Sorrow because he never knewed their names, until he heard his mother's name. Hope if he still have someone he can call family. He didn't know what to do. He waited for their answer...

* * *

Outside the building...

"Troublesome! This is so troublesome. Naruto will be on his own in Kumo's exam. I hope there's anyone who's an ally for him!" Shikamaru said mostly to himself. Hinata and Neji shared the same look : sorrow that they held their teams down. Ino and Choji looked at Shikamaru mostly in sorrow. Sakura sighed, "I don't know about you, but I admit that I'm not ready yet. But I heard Tsunade-sama talk about the next exam, next year or so. It will be held here and in Suna."

This boosted everyone's more than anyone, 'Naruto-kun, next time maybe we'll go together in the same mission as chunins.' Shikamaru however noticed her blush, 'Naruto, you're truelly dense. Maybe after the exam I'll tell you. It would be for the best.' Then he analyzed the situation, 'He said that he consider us except Hinata as his brothers and sisters which means... Naruto you troublesome sneaky jerk!'

Ino glanced at him, "Shika, what's wrong?" Shikamaru smirked, "I think our group next in line to be a jonin or an elite jonin is Naruto. He's the strongest one of all of us, and he's smarter than he looks. I mean, in our last shogi game, he was good. He would've won. But he allowed me to win. And he told me to be his voice of reason once time is right. Whatever that means!" The lazy chunin was amused at the perplexed expressions of his friends, even Shino and he kept to himself the fact that his father told him that the Yondaime once told him the exact same thing, when they were chunins. And since then, he became the jonin commander... 'Naruto, become and fast. I still don't know what make you decide to give up on Sasuke, but you've grown up since then...' Was the Nara's thoughts.

* * *

Back in the office...

Tsunade gave Naruto a consoling facial expression. Kakashi shook his head as Naruto fell and sinker on the chair. Jiraiya sighed, "Naruto, your father was... My student, the Yondaime Hokage. But! But you must never tell anyone until the time is right. Also, you do have two people that's family in this very office." Tsunade looked ashamed by somtheing as Naruto slamed his palm on the chair, "Why? Why they left me to rot for thirteen years? Why they never took me?" Kakashi squeezed Naruto's shoulder, "Easy Naruto! They must had an excuse." Naruto glanced at Kakashi with two dull eyes. His true eyes, "What excuse? Even Hokage-jii-chan squeezed some of his time for me. He did everything he could. Yet, it was never enough. But unless they were lied to, I won't forgive them! I tried to end my life ever since I was six or so! I stopped crying when I was eight. I had darker thoughts than that hebi-yaro! All that because of loneliness. Why? Why they left me to rot?" Jiraiya slammed his palm on the desk and hard, "If I took you with me, you would've been killed." Naruto snorted, "And you tried to kill me, so shut up, Jiraiya!" Tsumade sighed, "Danzo must've forged this letter." Naruto red it in a flash. He then glared at both sannins, "I may forgive you one day, but not now!" Before he jumped out of the window.

"I wonder what he's up to!" Kakashi exclaimed as Tsunade frowned and Jiraiya felt ashamed...

* * *

Two months and a week later...

Hokage's tower...

Tsunade sighed as Kakashi got in by the window, "Kakashi, is he ready?" Kakashi eyesmiled at this, "Unless he'll have a jonin exam, then yeah. He's more than ready." Tsunade shook her head, "He left me a letter about going on to be a chunin if not a jonin. But I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know how strong he really is. I mean, he listened to Jiraiya back on the hospital. He agreed with him. I think team 7 is truelly cursed. I mean, first Orochimaru, then Jiraiya's students, then my first student. Then now Sasuke... I hope Naruto would really break this curse.

Kakashi shook his head. He remembered his teammates, or rather, his late teammates. He knew that if Naruto dies, then many bad things would happen. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake that bad feeling. But he knew that Naruto have everything he needed to win. The only weakness he had was covered...

"If Naruto won't come back as a chunin, I'll eat my masks! Well, at least a chunin I mean!" Kakashi eyesmiled at the end. Being promoted to jonin on your first try is rare, but Naruto had ALL the requirements. He knows for a fact that he would be high unstoppable with many jutsus. Well, unless someone can use a jutsu stronger than an A-rank, then would be fine...

Tsunade's eyes widened upon hearing this. She knew Naruto was capable of exponential growth. She knew how hard he worked via Jiraiya's, Yamato's and sometimes Kakashi's reports. But really, who can do a jutsu higher than an A-rank without beign a Kage? Nobody can. But really, which kind of jutsus Naruto picked?

"By the way, Hokage-sama, Naruto requesred me to give you those letters in case the ones he addressed came to your office." Tsunade frowned as she got angry a little bit, "What am I? His mailwoman?" A small tornado appeared in the office and a voice she was too familiar with speaked, "No, my Baa-chan!"

"Naruto-kun? Where've you been all this time? And who baught you this new gray jumpsuit?" Tsunade asked her grandson and son figure. Well, her son's legacy would be much more acurate. The boy was taller now. A full head shorter than Kakashi, but significantly taller than beforw. Naruto sighed, "Ero-jii-kyofu baught it. But I'm not forgiving him... yet! I will forgive him soon enough, since he's the closest person to a father for me. But not now. Anyway, if I win, can you be there to give me..." "This hat? Sorry! You must earn it. And you're still too young!" Naruto palmed his face as his grandmother interrupted him.

"I was going to say the flak jacket! But yeah, I don't truelly want to become a Hokage prematurely!" Naruto replid. Dumbfounded at her interruption. Tsunade looked at him sheepishly while Kakashi's neck snaped to the right upon hearing this. The one-eyed jonin shook his head, "Hokage-sama, I think we better go now." Tsunade however ordered them to stop, "You might go to suna. Gaara sent you a letter if you'll compete. He really wants to travel with you as the Kazekage condidate." Naruto grinned at this, "With pleasure, Tsunade-baa-chan!" The two ninja the said their farewell and went toward the desert...

* * *

Later on, Hokage's tower...

"Called for us, Tsunade-shisho?" Sakura asked as she got in with team 8, 9 and 10. Tsunade sighed as she pinched her nose bridge, "Yes Sakura. I called for all of you since Naruto asked me to give each and every one of you those letters. I don't know why he did so." Sakura was surprised until Shikamaru said, "He must have a reason for this. I mean, yesterday we played shogi. He left before saying that I lost. Actually, if he wanted, he could've won against me." Ino's eyes widened at this, "Asuma-sensei never won, not even once. How was Naruto able to do so?" Jiraiya however appeared as he explained...

"Naruto is just... very unpredictable. Also, he's sharp-witted if he wants to. The problem is that he dosen't knew how to do so. But one week of strategic thinking and tactics yeaching, he showed us his deadliest and most ruthless side. Not even Minato is that bad. I doubt he'll forgive me soon. Even if I will teach him some jutsus, I hoghly doubt so. Believe it or not, this is the real Naruto. Innocent or not, he can hold grudges. But between us, if anyone of you think of sparring with him, let me tell you don't! Naruto is now capable of killing pretty much any chunin. I met him last week, and I don't want to repeat what he told me. The fact he didn't leave me a letter is the best examppe." Tsunade frowned. She knew that Naruto met Iruka since the chuninbtold her wjen she visited the academy. Why the Uzumaki is still angry at Jiraiya? Maybe twelve years of lonelines, suffering and pain can do that?

"Anyway, take care brats. Now scram! I must discuss something with this perverted sage!"Tsunade ordered as the genins and chunin waved at her and Hinata bowed slightly as theu wemt off. Tsunade sighed, "He told me to personally promote him. I guess he dosen't trust anyone now!" Jiraiya sighed, "It's a miracle he isn't a nuke-nin by now! Iean, if I was screwed like he was, after that battle with the Hyuga boy, I would steal any jutsu useful for my quest..."

"So, why a gray jumpsuit? And he'll forgive you in time!" Tsunade said to her old teammate. Jiraoya unsealed two sake gourds. (Two BIG sake gourds!) As he asked her if there's any cup in her office...

* * *

Yakiniku Q resturent meanwhile...

"I think that we should be proud to have a friend like him. I mean, who else do this?" Shikamaru said as he heard about the containents of every letter.

Hinata's was pure encouragement. Also, it was a request to know each other. And some advises... learning medical ninjutsu and even elemental manipulation.

Lee's was a get better than ever, and an advise to learn any bukijutsu to compensate...

Neji's was an advise to learn any element that suited him, and a joke about him and Tenten getting together... if he pulls the stick out of his rear... and the mud.

Kiba's was hilarious. Both a threat and thanks. Even Shino laughted loudly at Naruto's humor.

Shino's was an advise to reveal his face. Shades were ok for Naruto...

Shikamaru's was both a thank you and a motivation letter.

Choji's was an encouragement, a thank you and an advise letter about his weaknesses.

Ino's and Sakura's were an advise to train and work harder, and damn the diet to hell from his point of view...

Tenten's letter was an advise to master a weapon completely and to get Neji as Neji, not the Hyuga prodigy...

In short, Naruto showed his leadership side. How he wants them to be his special squad and precious people whome he won't regret dying for. Not even a second.

Hinata smiled upon hearing this. Naruto is finally recognized. Kiba was fuming a bit. He didn't notice, or anyone else for the matter that a pair of sapphire blue eyes were watching them. Soon, they heard a puff if smoke...

* * *

Miles away...

Naruto smiled seemingly for no reason, making Kakashi surprised about this, "Something funny?" The silver haired man asked the genin, who just shook his head, "I think I have some good friends. I hope I can make new ones dattebayo!"

A certain tall muscular dark skined man with white hair and a goatee sneezed for no reason,"Can't catch a cold since I'm too bold!" He rhymed, much to the dismay of a certain long haired blond bombshell who scolded him for rapping with no reason. Well, if there were some beat his rap would be great... If the man would read a dictionary that's it!

Back with the two travellers, Naruto stoped as he picked some kind of bad feeling. Like an impending doom waiting for him. He used hand signs to tell Kakashi to prepare himself. However, Kakashi shook his head as checked the area with his sharingan

Naruto noded as he went on with his sensei. He remembered the date of the exam and stoped, gulped, and prayed that he dosen't lose control...

Full moon and jinchurikis are not the best of friend. Most remember their loneliness and tend to lose control. Naruto however, just get angrier... And much more blood-thirsty!

"I hope Gaara have gotten much better than last time Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

 **An : And cut! I took much time I know. Still no PC, no Tab, just a Nokia X2 as my office!**

 **Well, I had this crazy idea about another Naruhina story, much shorter than anything I wrote, but brace yourselves : An Akatsuki Mokuton Naruto. Tbh, I think Naruto and Mokuton are the best thing that would happen. However, Naruto won't be in the dark side. But just think about it : How corrupt is the ninja system? Also, Naruto won't be the leader, but he'll be far, very far from the weakest... However, I don't know when, how and on what to write it. Have a nice day everyone. Aj out for long...**

 **P.S. I've had another guest review. And no. I will not tolerate any coward who think he's the next big thing, even if he is, say anything that's not constructive. It's because of people like this even n the devil appears as an angel to some people. Talking from many, many, many experiences I had. One last thing : don't like? Don't fucking say a spam or a flame or anything like this. I know some fucking twelve years olds and below who had been doing odd jobs for a fucking living, so unless they're more mature than you, don't you fucking dare and hide like a coward! There's the f'n PM!**

 **P.P.S. Sorry about swearing. It's just that I truelly hate this kind of people. Like? Review. Hate it? PM what you didn't like. Take care and see you next time.**


End file.
